the_dueling_adventures_of_joe_kusbinashifandomcom-20200215-history
Jhot Gun Dragon, Jhot Joragon
"What kind of civilization that who sides with a enemy civilization you mistakenly allied to" '-Jhot to Mr. Invincible the Invincibler and Asura, Six Arm Kaiser''' Jhot Gun Dragon, Jhot Joragon nicknamed Jhot is a one of the main protagonists alongside with Jolly Dryoid, Jolly Johnny and Dosuko in ''The Dueling Adventures of Joe Kubinashi and the Kaijudo Duel Masters: The Rise of the Kaijudo Duel Masters. He is a buddy monster was created by Joe Kubinashi. But in during Skull Destoryer arc, this cause Joe to create a new world known as the Joker Dragon World and form new attribute called Joragon Tribe in order to end his arch dueling rival for good, which Hala, Olivia, Acerola and Kahili trained him before the cup. ??? ??? Forms Star Dragon World As a Astrodragon attribute, Jhot allows Joe to use the ability known as "Galaxy J.O.E." while He has Jhot on the field Joe can call a monster with a Astrodragon in it's name Jhot gets a counterattack and infinity attack when able to. In the episode, Jhot has trained with Star Dragon World in order to defeat Joe's arch nemesis on winning the Urobos tournament right after He's got blame for Doom Dragon World imprisonment right before Joe and his Family moved to new town to live better life without Manny and the others around taking a disadvantage of his battles. Ancient World Hero World TBA Katana World TBA Warrior World Ocean World Dungeon World Aether World Magic World Dragon World Darkness Dragon World Gear Dragon World Wild World Legend World Rugby World Empire Dragon World Atlas World Danger World Overarc Form TBA Awakened Form Quotes "Get your evil Armored Dragon's hands off Joe!" "You Alola Empire villains better get away from my buddy!" "Thanks to Cross for training me now I'll definitely going to defeat you" -to Yamigitsune "Well, This is a bad situation to be in...We're going to die" -to Joe before Lusamine's evil self could attend to attack Gallery Dm2018-ep16-cap-00116.jpg Dm2018-ep16-cap-00148.jpg|Jhot and Joe accepts Mel and Emma's friendship Dm2018-ep16-cap-00122.jpg Dm2018-ep16-cap-00138.jpg Dm2018-ep16-cap-00051.jpg Dm2018-ep16-cap-00142.jpg Dm2018-ep25-cap-00004.jpg Dm2018-ep26-cap-00154.jpg Dm2018-ep26-cap-00150.jpg Dm2018-ep26-cap-00149.jpg Dm2018-ep25-cap-00006.jpg Dm2018-ep25-cap-00005.jpg Dm2018-ep27-cap-00168.jpg 5100138.jpg 20180048.png Dm2018-ep28-cap-00140.jpg Dm2018-ep28-cap-00141.jpg Dm2018-ep28-cap-00142.jpg Dm2018-ep28-cap-00154.jpg Dm2018-ep28-cap-00145.jpg Dm2018-ep28-cap-00167.jpg Dm2018-ep28-cap-00170.jpg Dm2018-ep28-cap-00080.jpg Dm2018-ep28-cap-00083.jpg Jhot Glares Batzz.png Dm2018-ep29-cap-00003.jpg Dm2018-ep29-cap-00005.jpg Dm2018-ep27-cap-00004.jpg Dm2018-ep32-cap-00065.jpg Dm2018-ep32-cap-00072.jpg Dm2018-ep32-cap-00063.jpg 00299333.png GQwqe xVQAAZ4D8.png Dm2018-ep35-cap-00012.jpg Dm2018-ep35-cap-00072.jpg Dm2018-ep35-cap-00057.jpg Dm2018-ep35-cap-00065.jpg Dm2018-ep35-cap-00059.jpg Dm2018-ep35-cap-00058.jpg Dm2018-ep35-cap-00008.jpg Dm2018-ep35-cap-00061.jpg Dm2018-ep35-cap-00052.jpg Dm2018-ep35-cap-00030.jpg Dm2018-ep35-cap-00029.jpg Dm2018-ep35-cap-00011.jpg Dm2018-ep36-cap-00144.jpg Dm2018-ep37-cap-00005.jpg Dm2018-ep38-cap-00164.jpg Dm2018-ep38-cap-00071.jpg Dm2018-ep40-cap-00060.jpg Dm2018-ep40-cap-00058.jpg Dm2018-ep40-cap-00048.jpg Dm2018-ep40-cap-00124.jpg Dm2018-ep40-cap-00127.jpg Dm2018-ep40-cap-00135.jpg Dm2018-ep40-cap-00026.jpg Dm2018-ep40-cap-00136.jpg Dm2018-ep40-cap-00138.jpg Dm2018-ep40-cap-00017.jpg Dm2018-ep40-cap-00018.jpg Dm2018-ep40-cap-00021.jpg Dm2018-ep40-cap-00012.jpg Dm2018-ep40-cap-00007.jpg Dm2018-ep40-cap-00044.jpg 9976.png Dm2018-ep47-cap-00007.jpg Dm2018-ep48-cap-00118.jpg Dm2018-ep48-cap-00061.jpg Dm2019-ep30-cap-00020.jpg Dm2019-ep30-cap-00029.jpg Dm2019-ep30-cap-00038.jpg Dm2019-ep30-cap-00036.jpg Dm2019-ep30-cap-00013.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Alolans Category:Heroes Category:Kubinashis Family Members Category:Male Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Buddy Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Team JoJoe Twins Members Category:Joe's Parties Category:Joe's Supporters Category:Star Dragon World Members Category:Leading Characters Category:Alolan Buddy Monsters Category:Joe's Buddies Category:Urobians Category:Urobian Buddy Monsters Category:U.A. High School Members Category:JoJhot Channel Members Category:Ancient World Members Category:Hero World Members Category:Katana World Members Category:Team Jhot K4 Members Category:Dragon World Members Category:Darkness Dragon World Members Category:Magic World Members Category:Dungeon World Members Category:Main Heroes Category:Joe's Fiction Members Category:Hybrid Buddy Monsters Category:Kubinashi-Rhodes Family Members Category:Valeian Category:Iops Category:Nura Clans Members